tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S2E28
New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block concluded with Whizz and Kool Klub Katz. Plot Whizz Yellow Pearl is ordered by Yellow Diamond to travel to Earth to not only revive the Cluster, but to capture Peridot due to her abandoning her mission. Yellow Pearl is reluctant at first, but she goes anyways due to threats from YD. She travels to Earth and she comes across the crystal gems. YP is dismayed to find that the cluster is set in an entirely different continuity and is thus unable to revive it. She soon comes across Peridot and she attempts to capture her, but regular Pearl stalls her. Peridot tries to escape using a nearby tractor, but as she drives it, she accidentally runs over Yellow Pearl while she and normal Pearl fight over Pearl's spear. Realizing that she's unable to complete any of YD's demands, she gives up and begins to cry. Soon, Hector Con Carne approaches her, asking if she's a villain. YP takes the opportunity to recruit the villains to start a revolt against the rest of the world, which they agree to. They kidnap all of the hero toons and they debate what to do with them, but are distracted when they discover a great deal of vandalism throughout the city, most prominently, graffiti reading "I HATE YOU!". The villains decide to investigate the source behind the vandalism, much to YP's disfavor. After a through investigation, the villains see a mysterious figure beating up Peridot. The villains get the figure's attention, and the latter reveals itself to be Cod Commando. Cod lunges at Hector, but he manages to knock him back. Cod retreats to a tank, which he uses to fire at the villains. Before Cod could do serious damage, Hector brings up an old encounter (previously foreshadowed in Broadcasting). A flashback occurs, showing SPORK fighting against Evil Con Carne in the mall. Due to Ensign Slaughter forgetting to bring ammunition, ECC managed to get the upper hand against SPORK, which led to a devastating (at least according to Cod) defeat. Since their defeat, Cod has become much more bitter and hostile, which led to his team abandoning him. Since then, Cod has vowed to get his revenge on not only Evil Con Carne, but any other villain who's allied with them. His vendetta has only grown more since he was reduced to nothing more than a mere brain. Cod begins to fire at all of the villains, immediately incapacitating them, save for Hector. Cod prepares to finish him off, but Hector dodges the blast. He approaches Cod and the latter continues to fire at him. He grabs Cod and he rips his brain jar off of the cat's head. Afterwards, he goes to check on the other villains and is relieved to see they're ok. He determines what he'll do with the brain, before Skarr suggests returning it to Cod's former teammates. SPORK receives Cod's brain, and they proceed to reprimand him for his bad behavior. The villains celebrate their victory, not realizing that they've forgotten about the heroes. Kool Klub Katz The villain's local hangout, Klub Katz, gets shut down due to the building getting outbid by an unknown individual. After trying to secure a new place (namely through free housing and even purchasing a portable building), the villains decide to set up in the basement of the heroes' house. The villains make it clear that they don't want the toons to bother them, and they agree to leave each other alone. However, the toons soon become curious over the club, due to it attracting big name bands and various other clients and they want to check it out, but they're promptly booted. In the midst of their sulking over not getting into a popular club that's right in their house, Mordecai and Rigby hear about said club and they point out how they're desperate to get into it. It's revealed that they bought the original Klub Katz building so they could have it remodeled to serve as a testament to their supposed coolness. Thanks to the club becoming, according to Rigby, the hottest club in CN City, they want to join so they could prove their coolness. Meanwhile, Grim gets an invite to Klub Katz and he pays the place a visit. He notices that it's a retro themed club and he takes an immediate liking to it. While the villains are enjoying themselves, Mordecai and Rigby get into an argument with Jasper who won't let them in. After getting verbally scorned, the two try to break in, but they're apprehended. Grim scolds the two, but is distracted when Mandy calls him over. The next day, the toons notice Billy is missing, which gets the attention of Mordecai and Rigby. The toons are then informed that they've been given a one night pass for Klub Katz and, when it becomes night, they go to the club. Mordecai and Rigby manage to sneak in and they overhear Cajun Fox and Chef Pierre chastising a man for attempting to try a mysterious piece of food, claiming that it's for a special guest. Eventually, Katz announces the arrival of the band Korn, whom begin to perform. Mordecai and Rigby begin to dance, which attracts the attention of everyone. Angered by their arrival, Katz attempts to get them, but the power suddenly goes off. The two run off, managing to find a lower section of the basement. They check to see if Katz is still pursuing them and they notice that the club is empty after the power returns. They go back into the section and they try to find another way out. On their way, they hear the screams of Billy (remembering that he vanished early on in the day). They begin to run, and they see monitors showing footage of the heroes getting tortured by the villains. Jasper soon grabs them both and she takes them away. While on the move, Grim could be heard performing a rendition of Birthday Dethday. Chef Pierre, Chester, Jean Bon and Cajun Fox walk alongside Jasper carrying a box resembling a coffin. Jasper informs them that a certain guest will be in for quite a surprise. Mordecai and Rigby begin to violently panic as they're taken back to the main floor of the basement, where they see the villains crowded around the center of the room. They soon see Mandy sitting at a big table as the mystery box is placed in front of her. After opening it, Mr. Boss sticks his finger inside of it and pulls it out, revealing an odd sticky stuff which he sticks into his mouth, causing the two to panic more. Finally, Grim asks Mandy if she wants to make the first cut, which she agrees to. Mordecai and Rigby are dropped and they panic more, proceeding to futilely attack everyone. They soon break down in tears and they're offered a tissue by, to their further shock, Billy. Grim proceeds to explain that the villains were merely celebrating Mandy's birthday, and that what's in the box is a cake shaped like Billy. Billy's screams and pleas not to get eaten were suggestions for what should be written on the cake (and because Billy saw Katz' spider collection.) Katz also explains that he was already aware that Mordecai and Rigby would try to break into the club, and that he wanted to scare them so he could prevent them from trying it again (the torture seen on the monitors was just the villains scaring the heroes.) Mandy proceeds to claim that this birthday was one of her better ones, thanks to the morbid nature behind it. The villains punish Mordecai and Rigby by forcing them to sit through a 24-hour training video marathon alongside the heroes. Production Elliot Strange intended to continue the series, but he, reportedly, ran out of good ideas for future episodes. This is one of the few episodes to focus solely on the villains of the shows featured. Moxy was originally going to appear in the show, but his voice actor, Bobcat Goldthwait wasn't available for recording. Cultural References/Trivia * Numerous callbacks are made to episodes of old CN shows, including The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Tastes Like Chicken) and Courage the Cowardly Dog (Night at the Katz Motel) * Skarr exclaims that Cod couldn't Beat Takeshi (a pun on the name of the Japanese personality). * The episode features a performance of the song Birthday Dethday by Dethklok, and the accompanying performance was animated by Titmouse Inc. * Katz exclaims that he's not Ivo Shandor. Ivo Shandor was the leader of the Cult of Gozer, the main antagonist in Ghostbusters: The Video Game and the architect behind the building where Gozer was based. * The housing areas the villains visit are named after free online forums (Delphi, Pro and Zeta) * Clips from various movies are seen in the club. The footage used is from Parents, Silent Night, Deadly Night 4 '' and ''5, Die You Zombie Bastards and various obscure horror movies. * Danger Dolan and Shima Luan of Super Planet Dolan could be seen in the background during the club scene. * Got the Life by Korn is played in the club when Mordecai and Rigby break into it. The lead singer for the band, Jonathan Davis, previously provided the voice for Eddy in season one due to Tony Sampson not being available (Davis would soon get replaced by Green Day frontman, Billy Joe Armstrong). * Kool Klub Katz has gone through various edits or was outright banned in most areas. The episode was only aired once in the United States (it was replaced by Way Over the 4th Wall in reruns) and it was banned in the United Kingdom. The episode remained intact on Greek, Czech and Polish airings of the show (though Greek prints omit the movie footage).